charmjewelfandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle
Danielle is the leader of the Amazons and one of Gabrielle's best friends. Agent of the Amazons Danielle, along with Monica and Nicole, were the most popular and attractive girls and are Gabrielle's friends. She always got her eye on Darrel. Later Missions Danielle was later assigned by G.U.N.'s Chief Commander Rouge on a mission with Darrel on many missions, even aiding the Charm Squad. Masquerade's Defeat A few days later, Danielle showed her true deep feelings with Darrel. During the battle with the Anti Charm, she was almost killed by Brianna's destructive whip, crushing her into shockwaves. Darrel immediately comes to his side and tends to him for the duration of the battle. Danielle is taken to her headquarters where she is healed by Desiree. While there she figures out that Darrel has a crush on her after hearing the conversation that Darrel and the boys have leaving Danielle surprised and does show some deep concern for her as she even talked to him. Danielle thanks Darrel for being her friend and shared a passionate kiss with him. Danielle was captured by the Anti Charm while waiting they were replaced by cybernatic implants, but was saved by the Charmed Ones, who told her to get everyone out, which she did.. After the battle, Darrel took Danielle on a date and became her boyfriend. Personality Danielle is a very fearless, ambitious, independent, and affectionate girl. She can be very manipulative to get what she wants or trick enemies. She is known as the most flirtatious girl out of the Amazons. She really loves doing her missions for awards. She was quick to establish connections with her long-lost brother Andrew. She deeply really cares for Darrel and the team. She is not afraid to speak her mind, which sometimes causes clashes with either Monique, or Shyani. Powers and Abilities Danielle is a skilled fighter who specialises in kicks. She has the power of the sun. Usages *Generate miniature suns/stars that could damage planets if not handled properly. *Generate solar winds that could destroy all life in the user's surroundings. *Generate Geomagnetic storms that could affect Earth's technology. *Shoot a beam of solar energy. *Produce sunlight to blind opponents. *Charge solar-based technology ( Solar Panels) *Become pure solar energy. *Can produce light to be used for locomotion in darkness. *Immunity to UV radiation. *Draw power from the sun. *Absorb solar energy from the sun or other stars. *Create fire by focusing a beam on a spot. In Book 2, she has the power of the moon. Usages *Direct/bend moonlight *Manipulate the tides *Influence nocturnal animals *Generate gravitational pressures *Modify moon phases *Flight *Shoot lunar energy (via orbs, beams) *Create energy shields *Inducing sleep *Heal injuries *Create smaller (energy) versions of the moon *Use moonlight as a source of light in dark areas *Turn into a lunar energy form *Physical strength waxing and waning during the phases of the moon *Gain different physical or lunar related powers from different phases of the moon. like invisibility from new moon, or unbeatable strength from a full moon. *Influence the behavior of some humans. *Influence supernatural creatures who rely on the moon. Romance Danielle has flirted with Darrel a number of times. Darrel is Rouge's closest friend. There are a number of hints that shows she sees him as something more. Darrel seems to simply accept her flirtation, which makes a deep relationship with her. Her relationship with Darrel became stronger with time, as Darrel, giving up his relationship with Shyani, stayed loyal to her even when it would have been more profitable to save his own skin, and their relationship is almost a twin to that of Miiya's and Randy's-though of course with the differences that come with their personalities. She, for her part, allowed herself to become more attached to Darrel as she always has been flirting with him. She is truly loyal to him, physically defending him even when it comes to evil beings that come to attack him. Her loyalty is further shown when she discovered that Darrel has broke up with Shyani by Gabrielle; taking the time to build some confidence in him, finally revealed that she was in love with him, and two shared a strong, passionate kiss. Future Years Later In 15 Years Later, Danielle marries Darrel and had two sons Caleb and Nick, and continues working as a spy agent, becoming the world's best spy. She stills remains attractive and fearless towards either her job and her family. When Daniele discovered that her sons are the members of the Future Charm Squad, she gives them a big hug and cries in his arms, happy to be a great mother, who tells them that she loves them. She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family. She, along with his husband and in-laws, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her evil-doers. Brianna X's son Ares captured him and the others and was saved by the Future Charm Squad after Darkanna X's defeat. In 18 Years Later, Danielle trained Nicole's triplet daughters Annette, Collette, and Rachelle how to use combat and martial skills. Outfit Danielle wears detailed full-body special-ops-styled uniform in jungle theme.﻿ Category:Charm Squad